The present invention relates to a double-function sewing machine in which two different stitch forming mechanisms are incorporated. More particularly the present invention relates to a double-function sewing machine where a stitching portion of an overlock stitch mechanism is provided at a left side of the machine frame, seen from an operator and at the front side of the frame with respect to a lock stitching free arm, and in which a space is defined between the rear end of a needle plate and the front face of the free arm, through which space a fabric to be sewn passes.
There have been conventional proposals for positions of a stitching portion of the overlock stitching mechanism with respect to a stitching portion of the lock stitching mechanism in the double-function sewing machine. For example, in one proposal these stitching portions have been arranged at the front and back sides, and for their use the sewing machine has been rotated. In another proposal, the stitching portion of the lock stitching mechanism has been removed for use of the overlock stitching mechanism for avoiding hinderance by the lock stitching portion. In conventional modes of positioning of these stitching portions, the sewn fabric could not be observed and it has been difficult to perform the stitching.